


Rickvestigating the Morty Disappearances

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Entricked Fates [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Disguise, M/M, Mystery, Rape / Non-con, Rimming, Smut, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: An undercover Morty Guard is infiltrating the Morty Academy in order to find the Mortys that have gone missing and unveil a secret Morty brothel ring. Will he actually find the culprit?Continuation to"Second Chances AKA The Rick One For Me","Ricks will always be Ricks"and"Ricking the Routine".





	1. The Morty in disguise and a first lead?

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read all the way through my other fanfiction ["Second Chances"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202349/chapters/35258837) this story is also going to be a part of the "bigger story" that I'm trying to steer towards.  
> In a timeline sense, this is playing shortly before ["Second Chances"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202349/chapters/35258837) and ["Ricks will always be Ricks"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112841) (there's going to be a slight nod to this fanfiction in this first chapter here), but after ["Ricking the Routine"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828990/chapters/34318628) (chapter 2).  
> Of course, it is not completely necessary for you to read the abovementioned fanfictions first, but you might be a little confused by the small scenes in between if you don't. So, it's just a little recommendation :)  
>   
>   
> Warnings: Rick x Morty, some smut in the last paragraph

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Rickvestigating the Morty Disappearances – Chapter 1: The Morty in disguise and a first lead?**

  
  
  
Morty's eyes kept drifting through the classroom as he was paying the barest of attention to the droning of his Teacher, Rick.  
In all of the seats in his class sat Mortys who looked more or less exactly like him – with the exception of one Rick who sat in the front row.  
Morty F-396 didn't really need to pay attention to the teachings unlike the other Mortys at Morty Academy because he wasn't actually here to graduate and get assigned to a new Rick.  
Oh no, he already had a Rick who was actually working in the same assembly line as he was.  
  
Morty F-396 was actually a guard and on a secret undercover mission, directly assigned by the Council of Ricks in order to investigate some mysterious Morty disappearances.  
He was disguised as Morty D-14. The real Morty D-14 was currently under protection and kept hidden at a secret place that only a few officials even knew of.  
  
Lately many Mortys were just vanishing without explanation or a hint as to where they went and they've mysteriously disappeared from different places where Mortys were usually gathered in large numbers.  
That did include for example the Mortyphanage – and also Morty Academy.  
The sheer number had risen to such rickdiculous levels that it couldn't just be explained away as Mortys running off in attempt to get away from Ricks and then ending up stranded in Morty Town anymore.  
  
Obviously, those missing Mortys must have been kidnapped and without a doubt, there was some bigger organization working behind all this.  
There were also rumors about illegal Morty brothels that were rising in popularity and seeming to overflow with Mortys. Not that there could be made any connections yet, but the coincidences became just too much and too timely.  
At any rate, this whole thing had become so out of hand that the investigation wasn't led by the Citadel Police Department anymore, but straight by the Citadel's military.  
And that was the exact reason why Morty F-396 was assigned to investigate this school disguised as just another Student Morty.  
  
  
Now, of course, Morty F-396 wasn't like any other Morty and he was actually quite proud of it, too.  
As he and his Rick started to live on the Citadel, he was very delighted that they both could qualify themselves to become Council Guards.  
Not every Morty had what it takes to become part of the Citadel's military.  
Only few were able to pass the classes and even fewer were even seen fit to attempt it.  
So, it was only natural that it was impossible to assign a Morty to every Guard Rick. Usually small squads of two, three or even four Ricks had to be formed to share one Morty – however, that was the limit because one Morty could camouflage only so many Ricks' brainwaves at once even though on the Citadel there wasn't really a necessity for that.  
  
Morty F-396 himself was together in a team with three Ricks. One of them was his original Rick – Grandpa Rick – F-396. And then there were M-28 Δ5 and J-7.  
Rick M-28 Δ5 had a Morty himself who also lived on the Citadel, but wasn't qualified for the military. He worked at a small bakery.  
And J-7 came from a dimension where he never had settled down and had children of his own, so he was Mortyless.  
Morty F-396 thought, that it's probably because this reason that J-7 was acting a bit awkward around him – not used to being around a kid and knowing how to handle him.  
However, he meant no harm and Morty was really happy with his Ricks because even if they were acting serious, which was only professional of them to do so, in private they were all very nice to him.  
  
He still fondly remembered how proud his Grandpa Rick had been of him when he was allowed to wear his guard uniform for the first time.  
Of course, the honor of wearing the pristine, white uniform and golden badge came with a price as there were Rogue Ricks, Terror-Ricks and other Rick Criminals that liked to tarnish their position with dirty name-calling.  
  
Burickracy Pig, Rickarchy Cocksucker and what did one of them dare to even call him? A "Council Baby"? Yeah, that surely wasn't the worst one, but in F-396's opinion it was the weirdest name that he had ever been called.  
Needless to say that his Rick companions fared no better in that department as they would have to endure nicknames like "Rick-Pig" and other more scandalous synonyms.  
However, he had quickly gotten used to the hatred that his position came with and had long since learned to ignore all that.  
  
It was true though that the position of being a council guard wasn't the best one – even though it was pretty awesome to wear the cool looking uniform – but he and his Ricks were still at the lowest rank yet and they could work their way from up there.  
  
If this mission was going to be a full success and he finds the big bad who is responsible for all this, he was sure that he and his little squad might get a promotion.  
The four of them were working on this mission together after all even if he was the one who put himself the most at risk and was going to face the danger head-on. Well, it had to be a Morty to do this job and lure the bad guy out.  
  
Yet, it wasn't like he was only doing all of this to get a better job position. Morty really just wanted to protect other Mortys from whatever horrible things must be happening to them. He had no doubt that they weren't just fed up with Ricks and tried to run away from getting reassigned.  
No, he was practically convinced that these boys were all taken against their will and he would not only find proof that he was right with his assumption, but also all of those missing Mortys!  
  
  
The Guard Morty was already trying to round up some possible suspects and of course the first people, you would suspect to organize things like that, would be the authorities of the facility in question.  
The headmaster of the school had already been arrested and put into interrogation, but hadn't brought up any leads. They were most likely innocent as it was, yet the fact that Mortys just went missing from this school without any measures being made to prevent such happenings was still punishable by law.  
  
That only left Teacher Rick who now was singlehandedly in charge of the entire school, but the case probably wasn't that easy. He would be well aware that he is going to be the prime suspect if he really had something to do with it.  
Still, Morty didn't want to entirely rule him out.  
The likelier chance though was that there was an insider who was working for that crime organization who was hiding among the Mortys like another student.  
  
  
So, he gazed intensely through the classroom, trying to catch someone doing some probably suspicious activity – anything to give him a lead, really – while droning out the lecture in the background.  
He didn't notice anything too odd, however, the Morty who was sitting one seat next to him caught his interest.  
Well, less the Morty in question himself, but more what he was doing.  
  
Despite the still ongoing lesson, the Morty was busy drawing and he would occasionally look up at the teacher quickly before going back to the paper and drawing some more.  
With his interest picked, Morty F-396 leaned a little closer, cautious to not get caught by their teacher in the act and looked at what the artistic Morty was actually doodling on his paper.  
  
A little miffed, he discovered that it was some _questionable fanart,_ to say the least, involving Artistic Morty and their teacher, nonetheless.  
Art Morty squeaked in surprise and hastily covered the paper that he was drawing on as he noticed that Morty F-396 was staring at it.  
  
He stared back at the disguised Guard Morty with wide eyes and his handlebar mustache was twitching nervously while the beret that he wore had slid off a little from the hasty movement to sit squarely on top of his curls.  
  
Morty casted a quickly glance towards their teacher to check if the man had noticed, but Rick continued his lesson undeterred.  
Calming down again after the realization, the investigating Morty put his attention back on the artist again.  
  
"H-hey? Are you and Teacher Rick… you know?" he was trying to hint subtly if there was something going on between the two.  
  
Artistic Morty's eyes widened even more if that was possible. "Ah! Non, non, Mon Ami. Dis drawing is merely scribbles and mean _rien_ —n-nothin'." He replied in a loud whisper with heavy, but still fake-sounding French accent.  
  
Now that sounded a bit hard to believe. The Guard Morty may not have been an art critic, but as intricate and with love for detail as this picture was drawn, it clearly indicated that it was more than just some "doodles".  
  
The caught Morty suddenly started to look only embarrassed instead of mortified as he added with less accent and in an even quieter tone. "C'mon, it's really nothing so please don't tell anyone about this. Especially not the teacher!"  
  
The poor boy tried to hide his blush, but failed miserably at it.  
It was so obvious that he was embarrassed about someone finding out about his secret crush and certainly didn't want to get judged by it. Especially not in front of the entire class.  
  
Morty F-396 let it slide.  
He had a feeling that this Morty wasn't who he was searching for and had most likely nothing to do with the disappearances of other Mortys.  
However, he would keep an eye out and try to go after every lead that he could find.  
The Council, his partners, all of the missing and the endangered Mortys were counting on him!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It was nighttime when Morty F-396 was once more busy investigating.  
The probability to find some suspects in the middle of dirty work was probably higher at this time of day when most innocent Mortys were already in their beds and asleep.  
Who knew what awful figures still wandered through these halls with the intention of doing shady business or what not, right now?  
  
As if circumstance wanted to prove his instincts right, he actually noticed that one Morty was sneaking out of his dorm room. Stealthily he followed the boy all the way to the outside.  
He knew it! He just knew that there had been an insider in the academy who worked together with the baddies and he was sure that he had found him!  
His assumption was solidified as the reason why the boy had left the dorms came into view – he was meeting with a Rick.  
  
F-396 was watching the mysterious pair from around the corner of the wall that surrounded Morty Academy and the dorm building right next to it.  
What he didn't expect was how these two met though.  
  
The instant that the little Morty reached the taller figure that was his grandfather (or probably an alternate version of him), the Rick took the boy into his arms and kissed him. Well, from F-396's angle, he could only see that the Morty had his arms around the Rick's neck and was standing on his tiptoes to reach up to his height, but it looked obvious enough to him.  
The disguised Guard Morty wrinkled his nose at the sight.  
  
Unexpectedly, the artificial night sky of the Citadel shifted and fake clouds parted to reveal a big, round full moon.  
Even more suddenly, a Werewolf Morty ripped open the window of his dorm room and howled loudly. This caused some lights to be turned on inside the dorms and some shouting.  
All of the sudden noises made the two lovers jump apart. And then they happened to sight Morty F-396 who was illuminated by the fake moonlight now.  
  
The caught Morty's reaction was to cling tightly to the Rick while staring with fear-filled eyes at him. "L-listen. Let me explain this." He sounded panicked.  
  
Morty F-396 abandoned his position, half-hidden around the corner of the wall and stepped up straight in front of them, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"You-you see, m-me and Rick—" he pointed hastily between himself and his lover as if that needed to be clarified. "—well, we're in love. And Rick—I mean, _we both_ were planning that I could go with him before graduation so that we can live together and I don't end up with another Rick that I don't want to stay with."  
  
That explanation was somehow still full of holes, but it didn't sound like these two were his suspects. They were just some pretend Romeo and Juliette that were trying to elope…or something like that.  
  
"Just-just please keep quiet about this. I mean, romantic Rick-Morty-relationships aren't technically illegal on the Citadel, but if we get caught then all of Rick's careful planning for us to be together might get ruined…" The boy looked with pleading eyes at him.  
  
F-396 nodded and the other Morty breathed a sigh of relieve as both lovers visibly relaxed again and hugged each other happily.  
It was just another fake lead that he'd had to give up on yet he couldn't help, but find their relationship a bit weird.  
  
  
Morty F-396 obviously didn't have that kind of relationship with his own Rick and he had a hard time imagining being in a _romantic relationship_ with him. Age gap aside, that man was still his grandfather.  
However, it didn't go unnoticed on him that these kind of relationships were a thing on the Citadel. As irritating as he found it.  
  
He didn't want to be one of those people who were judgmental about other's relationships and preferences though. If he was, he would prove those Ricks right who were name-calling him.  
That just wasn't who he was!  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The office looked luxurious. The furniture made obviously from rich wood, carved with intricate patterns that were probably made from hand.  
The carpet looked as equally valuable as the rest of the interior – probably some handwoven oriental piece of expansive cloth.  
Vases and small statues – even some trophies – made of the finest porcelain and gold were decorating the room, too.  
  
However, neither of the two current occupants had eyes for any of the valuables inside the office.  
A Morty was bent over the expansive massive wooden table and was currently getting fucked by the Rick that stood behind him.  
The man was the one, who owned this office, but despite the location and situation, the Morty was the one in charge right now – the one who held control over Rick and their activities.  
  
The older pulled the boy up and held him tightly against his body to fuck him even deeper.  
Morty used this new position to wrap an arm around the other's neck and stroked Rick's hair and over the side of his face with one of his hands.  
  
He turned his head so he could whisper to the Rick. "How does it feel? Does it feel good to fuck a Morty's ass?"  
  
"Yeah, it feels great. Feels fucking amazing. I love it!" The Rick moaned.  
  
"You wanna keep fucking more Mortys?" Morty then asked and stroked gently over Rick's cheek.  
  
Despite the soft gesture, he wore an evil grin on his face.  
  
Rick – not really seeing, or better said, not really registering his partner's current facial features – answered. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
Then, with a yell, he came deep inside the boy's ass.  
This in turn made Morty reach his own release.  
Still caught in the afterglow of his orgasm, he stroked through Ricks hair again with a single hand.  
  
"Hmm, you're always so supportive of Mortys." He started to praise. "I'm sure that the orphaned Mortys would be very happy if you'd adopt them. And they'd probably also be very happy to service your big cock to show you how grateful they are, Rick S-121."  
  
"Sure, I would love to adopt those homeless Mortys. I'd love to take care of them and have them take care of me." Rick S-121 agreed to the proposition while also being in the aftereffects of his release.  
  
"Well, I know that you have a big mansion, but even you won't be able to take care of all the Mortys." The Morty continued. "But don't worry. I know a place that is good for them and where they will be properly taken care of by other Ricks like you to which they can also show their _gratefulness_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the first chapter. I'm not sure if I managed to make Morty F-396 likeable enough already, but he's a really determined guy who only has the safety of the citizens (and most of all, the Mortys) of the Citadel in mind.  
>   
> BTW, while it's totally unrelated to this story, I feel the need to make some advertisement for my upcoming Ricktober Challenge.  
> If you want to participate (or just know more about it) you can find the rules, prompts and all the details right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865575). I would be delighted if some of you guys would also like to join in :)


	2. More leads to investigate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, here we finally have the second chapter. This one is (as mentioned before) tied together with "[Ricking the Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828990)" and also (very obviously to those who have read it) "[Second Chances AKA The Rick One For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202349)".  
>  Hope you enjoy.  
>    
>    
>    
>  Warnings: actually none for this chapter  
>    
> 

** Rickvestigating the Morty Disappearances – Chapter 2: More leads to investigate **

  
  
  
Even though his previous leads had all run into a wall, Morty F-396 wasn't about to give up.  
He was still convinced that someone inside the academy was involved with the sudden disappearances of Mortys, somehow helping out whoever these kidnappers were.  
  
As such, he was still on the lookout for suspicious people.  
One such suspicious person was certainly that one person in class that wasn't even a Morty: "Slow Rick" or "Tall Morty" as he was also called.  
No matter how the disguised Guard Morty looked at it, he found it weird that a Rick was enrolled at a school that was for Mortys only.  
  
There wasn't even an explanation to why this man was here, other than the obvious display of his senile attitude.  
Trying to avoid suspicion by directly approaching that Rick and asking him questions, F-396 decided to try and pry some information from his teacher.  
  
He had waited patiently until class was over and they were all dismissed.  
Only after every last Morty and the unusual Rick had left the classroom, did he dare to approach Teacher Rick.  
  
"What do you want, you little turd? If you're hoping for some private lessons I'm gonna tell you right away that I don't have time to play private tutor or something, so you'll have to ask one of your fellow turds." The teacher said as Morty approached him without even letting him say what he wanted first.  
  
"Th-that's not what I'm here for." F-396 immediately corrected his teacher, trying to choose his next words wisely to avoid raising some suspicions – after all, he still couldn't be entirely sure that he could rule Teacher Rick out of his list of suspects even if he couldn't find anything yet that linked him to the kidnappers. "I was just wondering about Tall Morty. I wanted to be friends with him and wanted to ask if you actually know anything about him, like why he's here?"  
  
"Huh?" the teacher was in the middle of raising his flask to his mouth as he stopped in surprise – or was it irritation? "Sorry, kid, but I can't tell you anything about him. I-I'm not a--urgh--utohrized to explain to you why he's here or where he came from."  
  
Not authorized? That was confusing and suspicious.  
Even though that sounded like it was a decision made by the Council of Ricks and not really like he was associated to some criminally active Ricks.  
  
Teacher Rick must have interpreted F-396's miffed expression as disappointment because he added. "I honestly don't even know that much myself, but if you wanna know so badly, why don't you go and ask him yourself?"  
  
Well, that was obviously the only option that Morty was left with now – even though he would have liked to avoid it.  
Oh, well. He would just have to try to be subtle about it. Acting like he really only wants to be friends with the odd one and asking innocently about his backstory.  
Of course, he knew that there was a big chance that he would lie to him. For all that he knew this Rick was only acting like he was dumb.  
However, if he did, Morty F-396 was sure to catch him on it and would at least have good reason to pay more attention to him and his actions around Morty Academy.  
  
  
So, F-396 sought out the chance to talk to the weirdo when it would seem most unsuspicious.  
He approached him the next day during lunch break.  
The Rick sat on a far too small for him chair and an equally too small table – all alone.  
  
It wasn't like the other Mortys were trying to bully him. No, they actually helped him whenever they could like when the next class started they would help him get to the classroom.  
However, beyond being helpful, Mortys didn't necessarily want to spend so much time with this weird Rick so the man was left to eat his school lunch alone.  
  
Morty F-396, equipped with his own tray of food, slowly approached the table, determined to play this of good.  
  
"Hey, c-can I sit with you?" he asked and smiled shyly.  
  
Tall Morty looked up at him in confusion.  
His lazy eye and his drooling was far worse than that of any other Rick that F-396 had seen so far. Adding to that was some of today's lunch that was decorating his mouth, chin, cheeks and even the tip of his nose.  
  
After the question seemed to have finally registered in the Rick's head, a broad smile broke out on his face.  
  
"S-shure. You can sit he-here."  
  
Morty didn't comment on the mispronunciation.  
After all, he had heard Tall Morty speaking in class before, however few sentences those were.  
If it really only was an act, this Rick really had it down well, F-396 thought.  
  
Morty took a seat next to Slow Rick (he felt stupid trying to think of the man in the too small Morty clothes as a real Morty).  
As he started digging into his own food, he began to strike some conversation with his lunch partner.  
  
"So, how do you like the academy? Classes are pretty tough, aren't they?"  
  
"Uh…" the Rick looked like he was spacing out and just made some nonsense mumbled sounds. Finally, he looked at Morty and answered. "I-I just wanna gre-gratutate."  
  
"Yeah, that's what we all want, isn't it?" he laughed a little to lighten the mood.  
  
"They-they said, I can go home wh-when I "grate-tu-tate"." Slow Rick continued.  
  
This seemed like a good entryway to steer the conversation to the topic that F-396 was interested about. Maybe it was still too direct and obvious, but if he paid good enough attention, he would at the very least notice that something was off.  
Ricks may be good liars, but if you were around them long enough, you were able to pick up the slightest signs to notice when they weren't telling the truth.  
  
"Um…why aren't you at home right now? Why are you here in the academy?" he asked boldly, but decided to add something to seem less curious. "M-my Rick died on Carimba 6. He was my second one…"  
  
It was the truth – at least that's what had happened to Morty D-14 and was the reason why he had been enrolled at Morty Academy. And right now _he_ _was_ Morty D-14.  
  
"Some-something bad happened to M-Mooort—to my Morty." The Rick replied slowly.  
  
"Wha-what happened to him?" Morty couldn't deny that he was intrigued to know.  
  
"They said I can't talk about the "bad thing"."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"The men that were up." He pointed with a finger towards the roof for emphasis.  
  
F-396 frowned a little as he tried to figure out what the other meant. Then he realized that he was probably talking about the Council of Ricks.  
It did make sense when his deduction about what Teacher Rick had said was really correct and the Council of Ricks were the ones that had this Rick enrolled in the academy.  
  
"They-they said that I can't have a new Morty because of the "bad thing", but I can get home again when I gratutaet." The older man continued in his slightly slurred speech.  
  
Well, "going home again" would actually mean that he would get partnered up with a Rick. That is if Slow Rick would even get so far as to graduate, which seemed very unlikely considering how long he was already at the academy – from what Morty had heard anyways.  
  
Suddenly Slow Rick began to sniffle and thick tears fell down his cheeks. "I-I really miss M-Morty. I jush wanna go ho-home."  
  
F-396 looked wide-eyed as the man began to full on wail. It drew the attention of several Mortys in the cafeteria on the duo.  
A little bit awkwardly, F-396 moved over to the older man and began to hug and pat him gently, trying to shush him.  
  
While Morty had no idea what that "bad thing" that had happened was, he had a vague idea and while it certainly didn't sound good, he had trouble believing that the other was somehow involved in the disappearances of all those Mortys.  
There was no way that he was such a good actor. Not even a Rick would go so far as to fake crying like this – over missing his Morty and homesickness, no less. It seemed too genuine to be just an act and he felt really bad now, knowing that he was the cause why Slow Rick got upset.  
  
He continued to console the other while he mentally scratched this Rick from his lists of suspects. It felt like he was back to square one again…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
At the Morty Day Care, two Guard Ricks were currently exchanging shifts.  
After seeing that the guard who had the morning shift was out of his sight and Storage Rick was busy with his Mortys, the new Guard Rick – Rick T-42 – turned to look at the electric fence at which he stood in his guarding position.  
  
Or better said, he looked beyond the fence where the free roaming Mortys were playing or lazing around on the grass.  
His eyes landed on one specific Morty who wore a blue t-shirt instead of the standard yellow one and his brown curls were in a darker chocolatey color than was usual, too.  
  
The Blue Shirt Morty caught the guard's gaze who was staring at him and smiled innocently back.  
Rick T-42 knew that this little guy was almost constantly at Storage Rick's side. And when he wasn't there, he would naturally hang around other Mortys and _play_ with them.  
  
The Guard Rick watched how the blue shirted Morty talked to another brunet before grabbing his wrist and leading him back behind the building, to a spot that wasn't monitored by the security cameras.  
  
T-42 grinned and turned back around to his usual guarding position, continuing to do his job.  
  
The shift would be boring, but he was looking forward to the evening. Because he was confident that when he left, he wouldn't be going alone.  
He was sure that Storage Rick would like to get some "weight" of his hands again…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Morty F-396 was disappoint that none of his investigations had led him somewhere yet. All of his suspects had been ruled out and he had not a single lead left.  
This only left him to keep an open ear and eye out on things inside the academy.  
  
So, as he tried to look out for anyone or anything suspicious, he took notice of a small circle of Mortys who were talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers.  
Listening inconspicuously in on them, he quickly noticed that the small flock of boys was gossiping about one of their fellow Mortys – Morty A-22β6, nicknamed Shy Morty.  
  
F-396 certainly had taken notice of the boy before. The shy little thing was scrawny – certainly smaller and thinner than Mortys normally were.  
One other thing that he had noticed about the boy was the fact that he wore a long-sleeved school uniform and even in his leisure time he would wear long-sleeved yellow shirts.  
  
Of course, those things were the ones that some people might easily overlook with A-22β6.  
The certainly more noticeable thing about him was his extremely shy behavior, which earned him his nickname. Though "shy" was probably also not the right word for it either. "Avoiding" fit the bill much better.  
Generally, the boy was shying away from all sorts of contact and in the presence of Ricks, the boy would look absolutely terrified.  
  
Now, since Shy Morty barely talked, his other prominent behavior was probably a bit less known. However, as soon as he would open his mouth, you would notice it instantly. The boy was stuttering!  
And not just stuttering in the same sense that Mortys – and even Ricks – usually did.  
No, _his_ stutters had to be at least ten times worse than what was considered average for the citizens of the Citadel.  
  
In all truth, F-396 had only heard it once and had to hold back cringing at the time.  
It was already strenuous enough for the Guard Morty having to actually force himself to stutter so that he would blend in better with all the other Mortys even though he had been so proud of himself that he had managed to get those stutters and the anxiety attacks under control a long time ago. He just really hated that he had to get back into this unwanted old habit – or being reminded of it, thanks to his other-dimensional counterparts.  
  
  
As he continued to listen in on the circling Mortys' gossip – even though he really had no reason to – he overheard a few things that were new to him.  
  
"His Rick must have abused him pretty badly. I mean the way he's acting all terrified around Ricks makes it pretty obvious." One Morty with a pair of insect-like feelers on his head threw in the round.  
  
"I know, I know!" Another boy whispered a bit too loudly. "I've seen him in the shower once and he has so many scars! Even my old Rick who had cut me open once had at least bothered to heal me up properly so I wouldn't have any scars left from that. And also…"  
  
As the Witness Morty moved more inside the circle, the others followed his example, huddling closer together and their hushed tones became even quieter, but F-396 was still able to hear what was whispered.  
  
"…the worst thing is the _tramp stamp_ on his back."  
  
"What do you mean?" another curious Morty in the round whispered loudly.  
  
"I mean, he has the words "Grandpa's Bitch" carved into his lower back. Like with a knife or something."  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
The circle of Mortys agreed in unison that that was really fucked up.  
F-396 ground his teeth together. That wasn't just fucked up. That was downright psychotic!  
Thinking that he had heard enough, F-396 moved away from the huddled mess of gossiping Mortys.  
  
  
He decided to actually talk to Shy Morty, even though he knew that the boy couldn't have anything to do with the recent disappearances. It was out of sympathy though since F-396 sympathized and worried about all the Mortys – whether those who lived together with their family in the Smith household or the ones that were residing at the Citadel.  
  
It didn't take him long to find the boy at his locker. He kind of did stick out between the many standard-looking Mortys in the hallway.  
The shy brunet was hunched over a little, looking like he was trying to hide away and curling in on himself.  
That pathetic sight tugged on F-396's heart.  
  
"H-hey." He greeted the boy who slinked away with his books in arms and looked like he tried to attract as little attention as he could.  
  
Naturally A-22β6 was startled, not having expected someone to talk to him.  
  
"O-oh. H-hi." He stuttered awkwardly.  
  
F-396 tried to pay that stutter no mind. He knew that the boy wasn't doing it on purpose.  
Instead he walked alongside the even-aged brunet and tried to strike up a small conversation.  
  
"Um, so I've noticed that you kinda seem to be on your own a lot. Are you doing okay?"  
  
The shy boy looked a little surprised by the question. "I-I-I'm f-fine. R-rea-really. Thanks f-fo-for a-asking though."  
  
F-396 noticed that the other seemed to hurry up a little in his walk as if he was trying to avoid the conversation. It would have seemed rude perhaps, but he couldn't hold it against the other. Surely he was also not doing it to be purposely unfriendly towards him.  
  
"Okay. If there's ever anything—you know, if you ever have trouble or need help, you can come to me." He offered.  
  
"Th-thank you." The other boy replied with a small but genuine smile on his face.  
  
F-396 let the other Morty walk the way to his class in peace. As he looked after him, he thought about why he had taken on the job that he had in the first place.  
He didn't do it simply because he was offered this position and because it paid well and came with some small benefits.  
  
Morty F-396 was doing this – and especially this specific mission – so that Mortys like A-22β6 wouldn't fall into the hands of Ricks that would use them in horribly wrong ways. He hoped that they would get assigned to Ricks who would care for them if only a little and would at least treat them like the humans that they were and not just like some pets or objects.  
  
Filled with new determination, he tried to rack his brain to solve this case once more. He would find the culprits who were behind the disappearances of all of those Mortys, no matter what it takes. And he will make sure that they got what they deserved and that the Mortys will finally be safe!


	3. Back to step one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to the beginning again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is already the last chapter of this little side story. I've really only written this so people won't be too confused about a character showing up that no one has heard about in the main story that's going to come yet or questioning why he's suddenly there and what he has to do with the plot (yes, I have everything planned out in great detail already). This is also to set a little bit more of background and world building. Trust me, this is all going to fall in place in a later installment that will be the official "main story".
> 
> Warnings: heavily noncon (as in borderline rape)

** Rickvestigating the Morty Disappearances – Chapter 3: Back to step one **

  
  
  
Morty F-396 sighed. All of his current leads had led straight into dead ends.  
However, he was still convinced that this whole thing was an inside job.  
  
He filed through all of the suspects that he had checked out inside his head, wondering if there was just something that he had missed.  
While Teacher Rick had been a suspect, Morty couldn't find him participating in any suspicious activities, so he ruled him out.  
Tall Morty, or better said Dumb Rick, was pretty weird, but seemed genuinely innocent.  
And that Morty that wanted to elope with this Rick was… hold on a second!  
  
Of all the cases that he investigated so far, this was the only one that even remotely resembled what he was actually looking out for. The boy had said something about _his_ Rick planning to get him out of the academy before graduation.  
He might be using the same method that the kidnappers were using to abduct Mortys from Morty Academy. For all he knew this Rick had even something to do with the whole organization that was behind those crimes.  
  
At any rate, it was something that he needed to look into again.  
He gritted his teeth as he mentally scolded himself that he had so simply let it go and not thought more properly about it before.  
  
So, he waited for a chance to talk to the Morty who was involved, hoping to get some valid information out of him, which would finally – _hopefully_ – advance his mission's success.  
It was at recess where he finally saw his chance as the Morty in question was sitting outside, alone and minding his own business.  
Carefully, he approached the other boy, reminding himself to not seem too interested and reveal that he was an undercover guard.  
  
"Hey." He greeted him.  
  
"Hey. O-oh it's you…" The other Morty greeted him and was immediately at unease after recognizing him as his _stalker_. "Is there sum-something you need?"  
  
The Guard Morty noticed how nervous his counterpart was and figured that he was probably scared that he would blackmail him with telling about his secret lover affair or something like that. It wasn't an unusual assumption, but not exactly something that F-396 would try to use even if it might be really convenient for him right now.  
  
"Actually, I just have a question." He started and noticed that the other let out a breath that he had been holding and visibly relaxed a little again. "Y-you said that your Rick had been planning to get you out of the academy before graduation so that you could be together, right? I was wondering, how exactly are you going to do that."  
  
"Why do you want to know?" The other boy sounded suspecting now.  
  
F-396's mind was racing as he tried to come up with something believable on the spot. 'Make it and take it, Morty!'  
  
"Actually, I-I-I have someone that I like and want to be with, too." He fidgeted around with his fingers, hoping to seem embarrassed about the admittance.  
  
"Oh." It sounded like the other Morty had bought his fake excuse. "My Rick has some contacts who take care of the legalities so I'm sure that he can help you both out, too. I know the fear of being scared to be partnered up with another Rick instead of your lover. So, since we're in the same boat here, I'll gladly try to help you guys out."  
  
"Legalities?"  
  
Other Morty shrugged. "You know, the whole paperwork so no one notices that your Rick wasn't partnered up with you through the system. Otherwise, they could charge him for kidnapping you or something and they'd bring you straight back here or to the Reassignment Center and you'd never see him again…"  
  
F-396 slowly nodded. That sounded exactly like what he was looking for. He tried to keep his facial muscles under control at the aspect that he was finally making progress and getting so much closer towards his goal.  
Now if he could only find that contact person and have them lead him to the higher ups in that organization then the case would be finally cracked.  
  
"I will talk to my Rick and see if he can meet with you to discuss this further." The other concluded.  
  
"Thank you. You have no idea how much of a help you are to me." Morty thought that the other boy really didn't have the slightest idea how much help he was to him now indeed.  
  
"No problem." Other Morty smiled and winked at him.  
  
Then the bell rang, signaling that recess was over and the other stood up to get to his classroom. F-396 also went back inside the building, hoping that he would be able to get even deeper and more to the root of this.  
At least he can't afford to mess this up now or all would have been in vain…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Morty F-396 took a deep breath. This was it!  
The other Morty had told him that he would meet with his Rick tonight so that he could help him out. He hoped that this Rick would let him meet with his contact or at least reveal something that he could use to find him.  
He needed to dig deeper into this to get closer to his goal. Being kept at such a distance would get him nowhere.  
  
He followed the other Morty silently out of the dorm building and climbed over the wall. In the short distance, he could already see the scientist that they went to meet.  
Other Morty immediately ran over to him and threw his arms around his lover's neck. The Rick wrapped his own arms around the boy's hips and eagerly reciprocated the kiss that he received in greeting.  
F-396 tried not to make a face at the sight.  
  
As the lover's separated again, the Rick's eyes fell on him.  
  
"So, my Morty said that you also have a lover that you want to be with." He started.  
  
"Yeah." F-396 nodded. "I was wondering how you two were going to do it."  
  
"Well, I know another Rick who has an acquaintance at the Reassignment Center. He takes care of the papers, 'cause, you know, Ricks and Mortys usually don't get much choice who they're getting partnered up with."  
  
"Rick can talk to him to get you guys the papers so you can stay legally together. And we will help you get out of the academy undetected." The Morty added. "It's pretty simple to get out of it actually. The only thing you have to do is leave right at the start of exams, so the school's staff will believe that you ran away because of examination stress and won't worry or go search for you."  
  
This sounded exactly like some kind of scheme that would have been made up by the guys that F-396 was looking for. He doubted that all of the Mortys who went missing had been just trying to elope with a Rick lover that they had.  
He was sure that this method was the same that was used to kidnap Mortys against their will, too. He really needed to meet up with that contact person and dig deeper!  
  
"Is it possible that I can meet with that Rick—with your acquaintance?" he asked, hoping that he would simply give in to safe himself the work of playing middleman between them.  
  
"Why?" the Rick asked back.  
  
Figures that it wouldn't be that easy after all…  
  
"Just tell me your Rick's dimension number and I'll get the papers for you."  
  
This was bad. F-396 obviously couldn't tell him a dimension number. Not only because he didn't have a Rick whose number to tell, but also because it would mean that his investigation was going to end here.  
His mind was racing with thoughts as he tried to come up with an excuse that would make the other let him meet with the contact after all.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rick asked, as F-396 was taking too long to answer for his liking.  
  
"Uh…um…I…" Crap! He was at a loss for words. He couldn't come up with anything. So much for being good at being quick on the spot.  
  
"A-actually…I—"  
  
"You don't have a Rick that you're secretly together with, right?" Rick instantly saw through the boy's lie.  
  
The other Morty looked incredulously at him now, not able to believe that he just made that up.  
  
"No. No, I don't have a specific Rick that I want to be together with." F-396 admitted dejectedly.  
  
This was it now, wasn't it? It was all over now. His cover was probably blown. He just waited for the other Rick to take some action. Maybe even attack or try to kill him so he wouldn't be able to spill the information that he had already gotten out of him.  
There was no way for him to talk himself out of this and the only thing that he could do was to try to fight back in order to survive at the very least.  
  
However, nothing of the sort happened. The Rick didn't attack him verbally or physically.  
  
"I get it." He simply said.  
  
"Huh?" both Mortys replied simultaneously.  
  
"You're actually one of those Mortys who want to date a Rick, but don't know where to find them or how to get partnered up with one."  
  
Oh god! F-396 couldn't believe his luck.  
This Rick was giving him the perfect excuse to get exactly where he wanted to!  
  
"Y-yeah. That-that's actually what I was hoping for." He tried to act as embarrassed and shy as he could to seem convincing, not wanting to lose this perfect chance.  
  
There was no way that he would get such another convenient out again!  
  
Rick chuckled. "Don't worry. My friend can do something about that. I'll ask him and let you know later when he can meet up with you."  
  
Yes! This was it!  
F-396 didn't even have to try to hide his joy and excitement at the prospect that he would be meeting this contact.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind that that Rick wasn't just someone working in some kind of dating agency. He was pretty sure that he was one of the people that had to do with this illegal Morty brothel ring and was probably gathering naïve Mortys and brought them there with false promises.  
  
Oh, how despicable they were! But he would be the one to put a stop to that since he was straight on his way to unveil all of that and arrest all of the culprits involved.  
It certainly also made him worry about the "good intentions" of the Rick that the other Morty was dating and hoped that their elopement wouldn't also end with him getting carted off into one of those brothels.  
  
Though, while he wanted to warn and protect this innocent and foolish Morty, he couldn't risk endangering his mission now.  
If this Morty was really being deceived and in danger then he will do anything in his might to rescue him, too, in the end!  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
F-396 snuck out of the dorms of Morty Academy.  
Through the other Morty, he got the appointed time and address where to meet Rick's contact person. It wasn't just outside of the school grounds this time though, but a few blocks down at a place, which looked like an abandoned parking lot behind an empty warehouse.  
The place was creepy and completely empty when Morty arrived there, but that was to be expected. It only reinforced his suspicions that the illegal activities that were going on here went far beyond just forging papers.  
  
"So, I heard you have a thing for Ricks, huh little cutie?" the man that he met at the far off corner in the parking lot behind a parked car asked him in greeting.  
  
This Rick looked sleazy and F-396 didn't like the dirty smirk on his face. This guy wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was shady as hell and probably ready to pounce on him and rape him right here and now.  
Even if Morty didn't like it, he needed to play along…for now, at least.  
  
"Y-yeah. I was hoping to find a Rick who would…you know… _want_ me?" he tried to act shy about the whole topic, pretending to be just another naïve and innocent Morty who didn't know what he was about to get into.  
  
The Rick looked very pleased with his answer. "Don't worry, I can help you with that."  
  
Rick's grin widened and he came closer towards Morty. "How about I give you a little test-ride, so you get an idea how it's going to be like?"  
  
F-396 was not an idiot. Of course, he knew exactly what the advancing man meant with that.  
Normally, now would be the point where he should arrest this scumbag, but if he did that then his lead would end here. He had no guarantee that this guy would spill information about the Ricks that he's working for or the location of any of the brothels. And even if he did, he might last long enough that the baddies got a whiff of what was going on and move places and get rid of any evidence, which would make all of their efforts nil.  
  
The only way for him to land a solid hit against that ring and reach the root was to play along…as disgusting as that thought sounded to him.  
  
The Rick had reached him by the time that he was still mentally debating if he should play the role of the victim or reveal that he worked for the Council of Ricks and whispered in his ear. "How about it? Huh, baby?"  
  
Making up his mind, F-396 agreed that it would be worth the risk and he would just have to endure this. If it were getting him right to the central of the problem and straight to the location of one of those brothels, he would go along and play this Rick's sick and twisted game.  
  
"O-okay." He said, still playing shy.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't say 'no'." The scientist's voice was full of confidence to the point that it sounded just plain arrogant. "C'mon, sweetie. Bend over."  
  
Morty was guided towards the parked car – without a doubt belonging to the Rick – and was bent over the hood. It was in this moment when the other worked on undressing him that Morty though that they had never been prepared for something like this in the military school or one of the courses. He wished they had taught them something about it though as he had no idea what to do know.  
  
Should he just close his eyes and pretend that he's somewhere else until it was over? But then again, the Rick might notice that and question his sincerity about the whole thing.  
So, maybe he should act like a whore and moan for effect, talking dirty and telling this guy how good he was, hoping that it would speed up the entire process? While it sounded like the best course of action, he wasn't sure if he could ignore his disgust enough to really pull through with that.  
  
The choice was ultimately taken from him and he began to shudder as the Rick's fingers came in contact with his exposed skin. Fortunately, the other seemed to misinterpret his trembles as shyness or sensitivity and not as the loathing that it was because he only chuckled lightly.

"Bet you have no idea about real sex, do you?" He asked as his hands continued to touch the boy, gliding up on the back and under the shirt that he had pushed up and then back down over the exposed backside since Morty's pants were already pooling around his feet. "You've probably been only fantasizing about vanilla shit with that Jessica chic like all the other Mortys until a while ago, right? But don't worry. I will show you how it's like to be with a Rick. How it's like to be a lover of Rick Sanchez."  
  
The urge to push the Rick off grew stronger for Morty as he felt a pair of lips being added to the already prying fingers. Again, he tried to swallow all of those feelings down and he was just glad that he didn't had to look up at his assaulter in the current position that he was in. He just clenched his eyes shut and his hands that were supporting his weight on the hood of the car were curled in tight fists.  
His body still shivered uncontrollably and he couldn't hold back an occasional gasp or whimper.  
Luckily, Rick still interpreted it as Morty actually enjoying what was happening.  
  
"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" he would say after a more audible gasp. "You're such a good boy for grandpa."  
  
Morty wished that the other would just stop talking. This Rick wasn't his grandpa! He was absolutely nothing like his real grandfather, so to hell with the logic that they were basically the same person and just from a different timeline.  
Just hearing those pet names and the dirty talk from a person that he was supposed to be related to by blood was the worst. Even if he wouldn't judge other Ricks and Mortys who were genuine about their romantic relationships, it didn't mean that he had to like this!  
  
Despite his hardest efforts to blend out the other's touch and words, he couldn't ignore it anymore as suddenly his buttcheeks were pulled apart and something wet was gliding over his entrance. The same wet appendage began to nudge at his entrance until it finally wriggled its way inside him.  
  
An embarrassing moan slipped out of his mouth and he flushed with shame as he felt his body reacting to the stimulation even though it didn't feel pleasant at all.  
God, he really didn't want to feel this way! When was this Rick finally done? Couldn't he just take him now and get this over with?  
  
Said Rick moaned behind him as he slurped around Morty's hole, his disgusting, slimy tongue pushing in and out and wriggling around. "Hmm, your ass is so delicious." He mumbled.  
  
Morty felt such a relief as the mouth and hands were suddenly gone. There was some rustling behind him, then a click – like closing the plastic lid of a tube – and then he could hear some slicking sounds.  
His breath caught in his throat as the hands were suddenly back, one gripping his hip and he felt something else prodding against his opening. And it was pretty unmistakable to the boy what exactly it was.  
  
"Ready?" Rick had the courtesy to ask.  
  
Morty was nowhere near ready for this, but he nodded silently. There was no backing out now. He already came this far, now he needed to finish it.  
He kept reminding himself that this all would pay out in the end.  
  
A loud gasp escaped from his lips as Rick pushed inside him and searing hot pain ripped through him. He couldn't hold back the tears that began to trail down his heated cheeks and dripped on the hood of the car.  
Rick surely had heard the sound of that, too.  
  
After the initial thrust, he had actually stopped and tried to shush Morty now. "Ssh, ssh. It's okay, baby. Just relax. It's gonna feel real good in a little while."  
  
Morty felt like his entire body was cramping up, but seeing as the other waited indeed for him to calm down, he needed to force himself to un-tense again or they would be stuck here like the for the rest of the night.  
It was so hard and he forced himself to breath steadily, but the hand that was stroking over his back and the other one that had grabbed his almost completely withered erection and pumped it were actually making it harder even if Rick thought for sure that he was helping him with this. Trying to blend out the sensations and the disgust again, he managed to relax enough after a while and Rick eventually deemed him ready to continue.  
  
The brunet grimaced at the feeling as the other slid out of him, but it also granted him brief relief. That was taken away again as Rick quickly thrust back into him. He couldn't help but tense up again and it was still painful albeit not as bad as before.  
  
Feeling the muscles clamping around his manhood made the Rick groan. "That's it. Squeeze me, baby."  
  
Morty bit his lower lip, trying to contain a sob that wanted to get out and defiantly thought that he would obviously _do hell_ and not comply with that. Again, he tried to hold back his urges and forced himself to stay relaxed, not thinking about the fact that noncompliance was actually counterproductive in his current situation and was not helping him getting this over with sooner.  
  
However, all of those plans went out of the window as soon as Rick touched something inside him. His body immediately tensed up again and he practically screamed as if it was a patella reflex.  
He bit down on his lip again, hard enough to draw blood as the scientist only chuckled and continued to aim for that spot.  
  
The sensations that he currently felt inside his body became overbearing and the tears were back full force again. He had no idea anymore how to handle this situation.  
Just keeping his eyes shut and pretending that this wasn't happening didn't seem to be working anymore as everything just became too hard to ignore.  
Still, weakly he tried to grasp for some distraction inside of his mind. Trying to remind himself why he was doing this. Whom he was doing this for. Just anything.  
  
However, in the end, there was only one thought that brought him a slight feeling of comfort like a warm and safe shelter in the middle of a storm. His squad. The three Ricks that were his comrades and also his friends. Knowing that they were just waiting for a signal from him to come and bust him out of any bad situation. Ready to arrest the culprits that he would uncover.  
  
Most of all, his thoughts drifted to his grandfather, who had insisted on Morty carrying a device with him that would alarm them when he was in trouble as soon as he activated it. He actually had it with him – carrying it with him at all times – but didn't dare to use it.  
However, knowing how protective his grandfather was of him, knowing that he really cared, already made him feel so much better.  
  
"Grandpa Rick…" he softly called out as he thought about him and plead for mental support.  
  
Of course, the Rick who was still thrusting into him from behind completely misinterpreted it. "Yeah, you really love grandpa's cock, don't you, you little slut?"  
  
Hearing the man's familiar and yet unfamiliar voice again, immediately brought Morty back to his current situation. All comfort was gone.  
There was still a dull pain racing through the boy's body, but it was laced with something else. Something that Morty couldn't quite pinpoint.  
It couldn't be pleasure because this felt different somehow. Even if he never did have sex before, he _was_ a Morty and as such also masturbated quite frequently, so he could tell.  
  
But maybe he was wrong, because he felt the pressure building up in his lower body, which was always a sure sign that he was getting close to release. He really didn't understand. How could that be if he wasn't enjoying this at all?  
  
'Don't worry about it, Morty. This is only because of all the stimulation so it's just natural.' He tried to remind himself.  
  
His body wouldn't be able to tell the difference.  
However, it didn't make him feel less humiliated as his orgasm was eventually wrung from his body. In comparison to all other ones before, this one hadn't felt satisfying though.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, baby!" Rick groaned as he felt Morty coming around him, which triggered his own climax.  
  
Morty tried to stay perfectly still as the other rode it out, grimacing at the sticky feeling as the man filled him up with his seed. However, after everything was over, he couldn't help but break down.  
He cried and sobbed pathetically, feeling completely hollowed out even if his body was too full. It was the weirdest sensation.  
  
"Was a bit much for you, huh?" Rick commented as he finally pulled out of him and fixed his own clothes again. "It's okay. A lot of Mortys get overwhelmed their first time and cry afterwards."  
  
He patted the brunet's head softly before dressing him up again, seeing that the boy wasn't moving to do it on his own right now.  
  
"C'mon, hop in the car." He said after that and got in the driver's seat.  
  
Morty slowly got up from the hood and sat down in the passenger seat, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his backside. His fists were clenched tightly and he forced himself to breath in and out deeply, focusing to keep a level head through the storm of emotions that were raging inside of him as Rick started the car and began to drive to their currently unknown destination.  
  
The disguised guard kept reminding himself why he was doing this. He's overcome that obstacle and if he wasn't completely wrong – and at this point, he was convinced that he couldn't be wrong about it – this Rick would finally bring him to the place where all of the kidnapped Mortys must have been brought to as well.  
  
They were going straight to an illegal Morty brothel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Deliberately left it open-ended again. There's still two more little background stories coming up before we get to the main event (oh, and the next chapter of "Gotta Catch Me Some Morty", too), so keep a look out for those :)


End file.
